The Perfect Date
by sonicXamy4ever
Summary: Amy and Sonic go for a little night out. please read and review thanks : SonicXAmy


Hey people, just another little story i thought of :)  
Hope you enjoy reading it, sorry for bad grammer etc.  
Dont forget to review please :) 

The Perfect Date.

It was a quiet friday morning in station square, with the sun occasionly peeping thought the clouds. Tails was sat on  
Sonics sofa and Sonic was standing against a wall.  
"Just do it Sonic" Tails told him "just tell her how much you care for her, you know she likes you. You've got to bridge  
the widening and gap"  
"I know tails but i just cant bring myself to do it"  
"Talk her on a quiet walk in the park, climb the steps up to the benches on that hill, she'll like the veiw from there"  
"Yea that sounds good, so when do i do it"  
"Tonight when everybody is on the beach at the fireworks festival, you'll be able to see them clearly and tell her your feelings"  
"Thanks Tails i owe you one little buddy, id never think of that on my own."  
"You would if you just put your mind to it. Well i have to go, things dont invent themselves!"  
"Ok tails thanks for your help, hey wait since when did you have good ideas about romantic evenings?" Tails blushed bright red.  
"Uhh well im kinda going out with Cream... well bye." Tails hurred out of sonics house. Sonic watched him leave, amused.

Shortly after Tails had gone the phone rang. Sonic walked over to it and picked it up.  
"Hello?" he asked.  
"Hiya Sonic, its Amy" Is she phycic or something? Sonic wondered to himself.  
"Hi Amy, how are you."  
"Im great thanks, hey Sonic have you heard about the fireworks festival tonight, down at the beach."  
"Er yea i have why."  
"Well i was kinda wondering if you er wanted to go with me..." She asked nervously.  
"That sounds great Amy but ive got something else planned." He told her.  
"Oh you have." She said disapointed "whats that then?"  
"Well you know the park has that sheltered bench on top of the hill."  
"Uh yea, what about it."  
"Would you like to uh..come with me up to it tonight. Itd be great cos its just us and we can see all the fireworks and the beach and everything.  
"Sonic are you serious?" Amy cut him off  
"Yes i am, why"  
"Well its just... Nevermind and yes! i will come with you, it sounds much better than what i planned!" She exclaimed happily.  
"Wow great Amy, so ill call by your house at say, eight? then we can walk up in time for the show."  
"Yea thats fine Sonic, im looking forward to it."  
"Me too Amy" He replied "Well cya later." Amy said  
"Yea, bye."  
"Bye bye Sonic."

Amy hung up, and contemplated in her head what just happened. 'Wow Sonic just asked me out! maybe he does acctualy like me' She smiled to herself untill a new thought hit her. 'Wait what if its one of Knuckles's stupid dares? or a prank to make me look stupid. Maybe Sonic wants to make me look stupid!' she felt a little sad be this new thought, But she knew, he wouldn't do that no matter how much he didnt like her. Would he?

It was nearing eight and a large crowd could be seen gathering at the coastline, Sonic had spent his afternoon thinking and preparing what he was going to say to Amy, he knew he wasnt ready but he'd think of something. He closed his door and set off for Amys house. When he arrived he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Amy opened it within 10 seconds of the knock.  
"Hey Sonic" she said. She was wearing the same red dress she always wore ond the pink headband to hold back her quills, but to Sonic she looked different somehow... She noticed him staring and said-  
"Uhh Sonic, whats up? do i look bad."  
"Oh no Amy you look beautiful, sorry."  
"Aww thanks Sonic" she said giving him a hug. "So shall we set off then?" she asked.  
"Yea sure its almost eight." They headed for the park, talking as they went. They approached the steps which led up to a small  
two-people bench which was partly shelterd from the back and sides, blocking out the cold wind. Sonic held out his hand. Amy  
eagarly took it and they climbed the steps. They sat down on the bench still holding hands.  
"Wow, we really can see everything from up here" Amy said looking at the large crowd swarming on the beach.  
"Yea its great" He replied. 'Here comes the big moment, dont mess it up!' Sonic thought to himself.  
"Oooo there goes the first one" she pointed as a bright blue sparkle apeared in the sky before them. A second one exploded with a massive bang making Amy jump. Sonic put his arm around her and she leaned on him.  
"Aww poor little Amy scared of the big noisey fireworks." He joked.  
"Oi you." She laughed and playfully pushed him sideways forgetting how small the bench was. Sonic fell off and landed on the  
side of the steep hill and immidietly started rolling down.  
"Sonic!" Amy cried out realising what she'd done, she got up and hurried as fast as her legs would go down the steps.  
Sonic managed to stop himself as Amy reached the bottom.  
"Oh Sonic im so-so sorry." He looked like he was going to be sick.  
"Uhhh i feel really ill." He groaned.  
"You should feel better in a couple of mins if you keep still." Amy sat on the grass untill Sonic was able to sit up.  
"Are you ok?" she asked conserned.  
"yea im fine now."  
"im so sorry, i didnt mean to push you down the hill"  
"Amy its ok i forgive you."  
"Thank you so much."  
"It would be stupid not to forgive you over something so small. Plus your friendship means alot to me. Amy the real reason i  
brought you here tonight was so i could tell you something, ive wanted to tell you for a while now but never had the  
courage...I love you Amy." He said it in no more than a whisper but she heard him as if he shouted it.  
"i love you too Sonic" and they both lay down on the soft grass in each others arms. A firework exploded in a flash of blue and pink forming a heart shape above them.

The End.

Hope you liked it.  
Please tell me what you thought, thanks :)


End file.
